1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interface apparatus of an interactive man-machine interface apparatus, and more particularly, to an interface apparatus combining a shaft and a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer systems and related accessories are popularly used and becoming increasingly indispensable. New applications of computer systems, such as audio-video games and virtual reality programs, are continuously being developed. The audio-video games and the virtual reality programs are not only interactive entertainment but also practical applications. For example, users can repeatedly practice driving skills utilizing a driving practice program without high cost and danger.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram of a computer system 10 according to the prior art. The computer system 10 executes an audio-video game or a virtual reality program in a mainframe 12. The computer system 10 further has a display panel 14 and a pointing apparatus 16 (such as a shaft in FIG. 1, a mouse, or a touch panel) to be a man-machine interface. When a user moves the pointing apparatus 16, the pointing apparatus 16 will detect actions of the user and produce corresponding electric signals to the mainframe 12. The mainframe 12 performs corresponding operations in accordance with the electric signals and transfers the results of the operations to the display panel 14. The display panel 14 shows the results as images. Thus, the computer system 10 achieves the man-machine I/O (input/output) interaction with the pointing apparatus 16 and the display panel 14.
However, in the above-mentioned prior art, the man-machine I/O interfaces are independent, in lack of linkage, and cannot provide the user a real experience. Please refer to FIG. 2 (and FIG. 1), it shows an image of the display panel 14 displaying a virtual environment. Assume that the computer system 10 displays a curved road on the display panel 14 to simulate a virtual driving environment, as FIG. 2 shows. The curved road may be tilted in actuality to counteract centripetal forces of a car, so is the virtual curved road in the display panel 14. The driver in reality is tilted with the car at the same time, however, in the computer system 10, the display panel 14 is immovable and cannot be tilted with the virtual curved road, and so the display panel 14 cannot provide the user a real experience.
Please refer to FIG. 3, which is an image of a first-personal view game displayed on the display panel 14. The user can control the pointing apparatus 16 to realize his actions in the virtual environment while playing the first-personal view game and the display panel 14 shows a first person view of the virtual environment. For example, when the user want to turn left in the virtual environment, he can control the pointing apparatus 16 to perform a “turn left” operation, and the scenery located on the left in the display panel 14 will be moved to the center to achieve a “having turned left” impression. Again, the display panel 14 is immovable and the user's body is also immovable, going against what is seen. This situation will cause dizziness or discomfort to the user.